


Find Hell With Me

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Choking, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Pain, Sexual Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Seth hates the Fiend. He loves the Fiend. And he longs for the Fiend to drag them both to hell where they belong...Set just after Hell in a Cell 2019.Many thanks to Glenn Danzig for the title.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Find Hell With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another non-exchange fic... I just can't seem to get enough of Bray at the moment! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my long-suffering, anonymous beta.

When Seth closed his eyes, all he could see was a haze of red.

All he had wanted to do was wreck that monster he’d had to face in the cell, and now he was damned near wrecked himself, and it wasn’t just his body that was hurting.

He bit his lower lip till he tasted blood, one hand clasped tight around his cock as he tried to bring some quick and dirty fantasy to mind so he could come and tire himself out enough to get some much needed sleep. But the only image that kept returning to Seth’s tortured brain was the Fiend.

“I’ll fuck you right in that nasty fanged mouth, you sick freak! Choke you good! Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” 

Seth’s words were hissed through clenched teeth, and he burned with frustration, wishing that his own hands on his body were the larger, glove-clad ones of the demonic creature he was aching for.

All through that total mess of a match, the Fiend had withstood every assault and even relished the pain Seth inflicted on him. Absorbing all Seth’s rage, he had resisted every one of Seth’s attempts to destroy him; he had come back stronger than ever and left Seth choking and bleeding on the floor.

Choking and bleeding for _him_ … and so fucking turned on, right there in the arena, that he didn’t know what to think anymore. 

“Damn you to hell, Wyatt,” Seth snarled, and moved his hand faster up and down his shaft, but this thing wasn’t the Bray Wyatt he’d once known, the Bray he had come dangerously close to loving. This thing wasn’t just some stupid Halloween scary clown mask and a bunch of theatrics to make the crowd scream. When Seth was in that cell with the Fiend, he could feel a furnace of heat radiating from the Fiend’s very being, threatening to engulf them both in a firestorm and reduce them both to ashes,

“If I burn you down, you’ll fucking take me with you, huh? Is that the way you want it? Is that how it’s gonna be? Well, I’m ready!”

The Fiend was already in hell and he was going to drag Seth there with him if he prevailed.

Seth gave up stroking his cock for the moment, and pinched his nipples instead, imagining what it would be like to have the monster’s velvet tongue, and then his vicious teeth, upon them. He pictured sinking his own teeth into that thick neck, and raking his nails over tattooed skin until the Fiend howled in pain or uttered that gruesome laugh of his and demanded more.

No, this creature wasn’t Bray fucking Wyatt. This creature was the devil, and it had brought forth a devilish side to Seth.

“You liked snapping my neck out there, didn’t you, fucker? Want to do it for real? Come on, then! I fucking dare you to try!”

Bray Wyatt, the soft-spoken cult leader with his cold eyes and warm, sweet kisses, had been fearsome and exciting, and there had been many stolen moments of pleasure and exquisite pain during his not so secret affair with Seth. But he was still just a man, a human being, and Seth had somehow known how far he could go with Bray back in the old days, and where the limits were.

“I can handle Bray,” he’d always told Roman and Dean when they’d warned him to stop what he was doing, to stay the hell away from Wyatt and not get caught up in his mind games.

But Hell in a Cell had shown Seth that there was no way he could handle this evil thing Bray Wyatt had become.

This Fiend was like sweet poison, a lethal drug in Seth’s bloodstream that drove him mad and made him long for more. 

Memories of the old Bray kept swirling through Seth’s mind as he thought of what he wanted to do to the Fiend, and what he wanted the Fiend to do to him.

He groaned aloud as he remembered the welts he’d made on Bray’s back with a leather belt, and how he’d kissed and licked each one of them, a sense of reverence overcoming him as if what he and Bray had done was something holy, a consecration of their bodies to an entity much more powerful than they were, some greater force beyond their mortal flesh. He recalled the softness of Bray’s lips on his, and the breathless agony that nearly stopped his heart – Bray’s clenched hand, pressing him up against the wall and crushing his throat. Seth had needed a lot of makeup to cover the vivid bruises on his neck, but it had sure been worth it.

Every time they had tried to break away from one another in the past, invisible bonds of their own making pulled them back together once again. Bonds which were now ominously, inevitably, drawing Seth to his doom. That same insatiable desire that kept him craving Bray was trapping him in the tangled web the Fiend had woven, but it felt much worse, and at the same time much more addictive, than it had done before.

Seth licked at the droplets of blood he had shed from his bitten lips, wishing that it was the Fiend’s. He wanted the Fiend to bleed for him; he longed to rip that broad chest open and spill a scarlet river upon the white sheets surrounding him. He wanted to pin the Fiend beneath him, not in that godforsaken cell but right there in that bed. 

He began to move a hand up and down his length again, trying to make the sort of deep, rumbling growl that he yearned to hear from the Fiend. 

Seth imagined straddling the Fiend’s hips, riding his cock and feeling a glorious stretching and burning deep within him. Bray had always felt massive inside Seth, but this demon from hell would feel so much bigger, and could tear him apart with every ferocious thrust of that long, thick shaft; Seth could sense it and he wanted it more than he wanted to draw another breath. 

And he’d choke the Fiend as he rode him, marking his throat the way Seth had often been marked. Power would flow through Seth’s hands, and he might not even release his grip because it would feel so goddamned fucking good… cleansing himself of all that twisted love and the bitter frenzy of the hatred that consumed his soul. He’d obliterate them both in an inferno of their mutual desire.

“That’s why it’s not about the gold anymore, Seth. You are the real prize I seek to claim.”

Seth froze, ceasing the motions of his hand as he opened his eyes and looked wildly around the room for the source of the guttural voice he’d heard. 

This was a dream, a hallucination. It had to be. There was no way in hell the Fiend could have got in; even in the old days Seth had never been so foolish as to give Wyatt a key to his room.

“Your heart betrayed you, Seth, and you let me in. And some day you will reign in hell with me, forever.”

Hands stronger than those of any human being pinioned Seth to the mattress, and the wicked tongue of the Fiend swept all the way to the tip of his still swollen cock.

Seth screamed, and let the smothering darkness of his crazed lust overpower him.


End file.
